I like Tony
by Time Materia
Summary: Steve comes to the realization that he likes Tony Starke and tells their new Avenger, Fate who has been nursing a crush on the captain since she was younger in her beginning of her hero days. Stony! Onesided Fate/Steve


How many times did she think that she would find herself in such a scenario? One where she sits and looks at the person she really cares for confess that they really like someone else. Yeah sure, she had fought along side the captain and even had him save her life, so of course it was natural for her to nurse a crush on him. She would dare say, she loved him.

She would never say it to his face though. After getting over her crush of the mercenary back in new York, she knew that the captain would be good for her. She would physically be able to outlive him but, she was more than happy to walk by his side in this life currently. Perhaps she might of jumped the gun in thinking of their future, when she had not even counted on his feelings towards her. Those feelings were platonic at best, she could tell by the way he looked at her.

By the way he looked at Tony.

Tony Stark, genius, creator of the Iron Legion, and the legendary Iron Man. And who was she? She was Celestyna Hitem, the Ribbon of Fate, holder of all threads of life and resident new Avenger on behalf of Nick Fury, heir to Hitem Corp, the fashion design company. Nick had contracted her to be a hero after her first death in New York. Said she would bring a certain touch to the team, bring them closer. The captain had been so kind to her, guiding her on the right path, being patient with her, teaching her combat skills.

Everything.

But this floored her.

"I really like Tony, Celestyna." He told her quietly within the safety of her room. The room was pretty much sound proof, her powers creating an interlacing of sound guarding ribbons. When Steve had said he wanted to talk to her, she didn't think this is what he meant. The words flew out of his mouth like a bashful teenager and her heart cracked before it shattered in her chest. She was glad he couldn't see her face seeing as though she was facing her computer screen.

Moirai.

Fate.

That's what she was. That was the problem. She was a god, trying to walk among humans, humans that had emotions that were uncontrollable. Emotions that showed her that she couldn't have any of them. She would never walk in the sandy beaches of the Bahama's engaged to Valentina. She would never ride into the sunset on a road trip married to Steve.

She would walk into the darkness alone, surrounded by the red strings of fate that will never connect to her.

She would walk alone.

Her green eyes widened and she turned away from her computer before giving him an easy smile. It was easy to fake it. So easy. He didn't think that she would lie to him, he believed that she wouldn't.

"Why not just tell him how you feel?" She asked quietly as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and legs. Sighing to herself and meeting his ocean blue eyes as the male fidgeted for a response.

"What if he doesn't feel the same about me?" She shook her head at him and parted her lips before the alarm sounded in her room.

"It'll work out." Fate was on her side because she didn't know what else to say to him, she told her first crush how she felt once and they vanished on her for months. She jumped up and Steve nodded at her.

"Suit up." He told her.

She smirked.

"You first, Captain." She shooed him out her door before it closed behind him and she stepped forward, her magic engulfing her body and she ran out the room before meeting the rest of the Avengers in the debriefing area.

"There's a lose experiment on the streets. It's like some type of huge dog." Tony explained before he scoffed. He opened his hand, and the news stories popped up in the air. Stark technology, very handy. It was a three headed dog, huge like a building for sure but that was no experiment.

That was a demon, one of the guardian's of the underworld, Hades is gonna have kittens when he finds out.

"A Cerberus? On the plane of existence where humans dwell? Persephone must be upset too.." Celestyna muttered. Steve raised an eyebrow at the strangeness of her wording, it was like she had taken after Thor. Who was Persephone?

"So then, since you know about what we're dealing with, shouldn't you lead us this time?" Sam suggested.

Fate stiffened and shook her head.

"No..No. That's Steve's job, I'm just the new girl, remember?" She turned and pushed out the window before swinging away on a thread, colored a dull red. Steve's eyes narrowed before he motioned for the others to follow suit. Tony, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Wanda flanked him as they left the compound without another word.

"Nat, Sam, Wanda! Get the civilians to somewhere safe!" Captain spoke into his ear piece.

"Clint, I need you on the roof tops. Tony, you and me are gonna play fetch."

"Sounds like fun to me Cap."

They arrived on the scene to see Cel eying the creature with pseudo interest. She stepped forward before jumping up and feeling it swat her into the side of a building. The windows shattered under her weight and the force of the paw.

She watched.

Waited.

It was sniffing the ground.

It didn't attack anyone that didn't attack it.

Its paw lifted as Wanda barreled past it to project a barrier to keep the people safe. Fate got up and stepped forward before her thread wrapped around its paw.

It snarled at her when she took a threatening stance before Steve and Tony ran at it. Tony's hand blasters were put to good use on its three heads as Steve's shield flew through the sky and knocked the large beast over. Natasha looked up at the creature before she pulled out her guns and fired at it. Clint knocked an arrow and drew the string before letting it fly.

It latched onto the creatures neck, the electricity rocking its body as it stumbled. It snarled in their direction before its paw moved and connected with Steve's body. She could hear Tony in the distance before he flew forward and caught the captain from becoming one with the statue of liberty. watched it happen with cold eyes. Sam flew up to her and held out his hand before she took it, and she tossed her forward as she sailed over the demon and heaved a thread over its neck before pulling.

She sure wished Valentina was here, they could bench press a building, so she was sure they could pull a giant dog to the ground for her. It whined.

"Anyone got a big rolled up newspaper?" Tony asked with a snicker as he helped Steve to his feet. Cel tutted, that wasn't even a good joke.

Clint and Steve snickered.

Of course. Sam moved out of the way as she pulled and it stumbled into the water as she twisted and flipped before pushing off and being caught by Sam. Her eyes met Clints and he nodded before knocking an arrow and letting it fly. As it connected with the water, the large dog howled in pain as the lightening sparked across the water. Sam placed her down before turning and going to make sure no civilians were hurt.

Fate was waiting on the dog to resurface.

"You knew how to defeat it." Wanda spoke quietly. She didn't confirm or deny it.

"Lucky guess." She told the captain as Tony let him go and made sure he was steady. She could feel her own anger touching the corners of her mind before she shook it off as the puppy resurfaced and she reached over before grabbing him and nestling him in her arms.

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked, he was curious with her plans for the little animal.

"Oh, he's looking for something before you guys got here, he was digging for something." She told him as she walked passed them and picked up something that was stuck in the rubble. Tony eyed the toy in her hands.

"A chicken?"

"Suits you doesn't it, Tony." Cel spoke with a grin as she squeezed it and it squeaked. The dog in her arms perked up before jumping and shaking its bottom before she tossed it. It flew and landed in its mouth before it barked and took off into a fade that she couldn't explain.

"Crisis averted. Can we go home?" Cel muttered as Steve nodded and they made their way back to the tower. Cel took the chance to return to her room before shuddering and dropping her transformed state, before staring at the cuts that littered her body.

Blood.

Bruises would form.

She could feel it, caught up in her own muses, she didn't notice the male standing at the doors.

"Wanna tell me whats up?" Sam asked quietly as he shut the door behind him. Her facial expression spoke on it's own and he opened his arms for her. She didn't outright cry, she just wanted someone to hold her. Her body was bare against the spandex of his suit but he didn't care, he just wanted her to be okay. She just looked so easily hurt and it hurt him to look at her be this way. He could feel something damp seeping into his shirt material and he looked down at her.

"Are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"N..no. It's just, r…raining." She muttered softly before he chuckled quietly as he buried his face into her hair.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. You gonna be okay?" He asked quietly. She nodded her head, the white tresses brushing against his suit before he felt his phone vibrate.

"It's Jess, she probably wants to know if I'm okay." He told her with a small smile. Cel nodded and stepped back before he handed her a piece of candy. She took it in her hands before opening it and popping it into her mouth. Mmm, chocolate, he knew his tricks well.

"It'll work out." He told her before he picked up his phone and turned away from her.

 _'Yes, Jesika, I'm on my way out of the tower right now. Okay, Okay, I'll get the milk._ ' He told her as the door shut behind him.

-

The night fell quickly and Celestyna had finally gotten herself together before she left her room and she ran right into the captain. He looked so happy and bright that she didn't wanna bring him down, not ever. His blue eyes had purpose and his golden hair seemed to sparkle.

"Steve! What's up?" She asked.

"I did it! I spoke with Tony and it worked out, just like you said it would. Thank you, Celestyna." He told her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked passed her.

"No problem."

She said quietly as she touched her cheek and then her heart.

How do you piece together a heart that's been broken twice now?

Who, was she to deny Steve happiness?

To deny him the right to find love even if it wasn't her?

She looked at her hand and the red string that should have been there wasn't. It never was. Her eyes trailed to the red string that connected Steve to her and it was burned off. She was bitter.

She was scorned.

And Hurt.

But, this, was better. He loved Tony, she knew that. They were together now and it would be cruel and petty if she were to try to sabotage that. She was neither, never would be.

She would have time to dwell on such a matter, later.

When she wasn't about to break down in the middle of the hall way.

-

Owari

So that happened. It's Taila-Tai's fault this happened.

-Time Materia xx


End file.
